Business systems that conduct market transactions are well known. Such systems include for example manual and automated organizations and recording offices for determining and changing the ownership of business entities, real estate, and commercial paper. Traditionally, these systems are based entirely on records formed on papers (e.g., formation of entities, agreements, purchases and sales); and based on organizations that handle such papers (e.g., negotiators, persons who sign papers, and recording offices that make official copies of papers available to others). Access to these systems is generally limited to registered brokers and accredited investors.
Some markets today are accessible via business systems that are fully automated (e.g., based on electronic data processing, electronic signatures, and electronic funds transfer). For instance, systems for changing the ownership of stock in a corporate business entity electronically maintain records of title and value of ownership positions, and perform electronic transactions that change these ownership positions. Recently, individuals having no prerequisite financial education have access to business systems that perform market transactions and may use such systems for investing on their own account. By operating such business systems, the operator (e.g., a private investor) may research entities, obtain quoted values of stock in entities, and specify trades to acquire or change holdings in entities. For example, the Internet provides many web sites (e.g., www.etrade.com) presenting user interfaces for business systems including business systems that conduct stock market transactions.
Improper operation of business systems that conduct market transactions for an investor place the investor at greater risk of loss or incur actual loss to the financial position of the investor. Participation by unskilled investors in some markets may make those markets more volatile for all participants. Governments may view volatility in markets as a problem to be controlled and further upset free market dynamics.
Operators of complex military systems are conventionally trained using simulators. Generally, a simulator forces a trainee to make decisions in a manner that develops skills that are transferable to operating the complex systems. For instance a military aircraft is a complex electronic and mechanical system that requires skill to pilot. Simulators for military aircraft are well known for training pilots. Pilots who have operated simulators have demonstrated that skills acquired via simulation are transferable to skilled operation of the military aircraft. Skills relate to tactics (e.g., how to fly the plane and how to accurately apply deadly force) and strategy (e.g., how to accomplish a mission by managing risk during a flight).
Simulators for operating business systems that conduct market transactions are not widely available and so are not widely used. A suitable simulator should present a relatively simple user interface that focuses attention on those aspects of the simulation that are desirable for quickly acquiring transferable skills. The simulator should also be responsive so that skills are developed in a minimum of time. Because a simulator is a limited resource, making use of the simulator efficient should consequently increase the capacity of the simulator for use by many trainees in serial or in parallel or both. In other words, as the efficiency of the simulator increases, more trainees should have access to the limited resource of the simulator. The cost of providing a simulator should also decrease per trainee as the efficiency and/or scale of the simulator is increased.
Conventional simulators of business systems that conduct market transactions are complex and relatively unresponsive. These characteristics deter trainees from reaching goals of desired increased skills, cause training to take too long to acquire skills, discourage operators from persisting with the simulator based training, and make operation of the simulator inaccessible to a large number of unskilled persons desiring to become skilled operators for improved investing.
There are numerous social consequences of failing to employ skilled operators of business systems that conduct market transactions. Without skilled investors investment capital that could be available is unavailable. Consequently new products do not come to market, new groups cannot form for launching new ventures, forming new entities, and bringing new business models to investors and to the market. New sources of tax revenue are unavailable so that existing national defense, education, health, and welfare programs are relatively under funded and/or new programs for these societal goals cannot be launched.
Business systems for conducting market transactions that allocate resources to unskilled users may operate less efficiently for all users due to practical limits on resource availability. Resources include bandwidth for communication, processing time, and data storage. Use of such systems by unskilled users necessarily consumes resources that could have been more efficiently used by skilled users. The cost of use by all users must be borne by skilled and unskilled users. Use by unskilled users may increase the costs for skilled users to use such a system. These systems may provide an unskilled user an environment for learning by trial and error; however, such a learning environment is not efficient for quick mastery of skills. This failure is due in part to the specialization of such conventional business systems (e.g., limited to executing stock transactions without knowledge of a complete financial position of the user).
Without systems and methods for training in the operation of business systems that conduct market transactions, many persons desiring to become skilled investors cannot reach this goal and are thereby financially handicapped. Further, investors without suitable skills may fail to employ reliable tactical and strategic operations when operating business systems that conduct market transactions with negative consequences personally and for society as discussed above.